I'm Back!
by castlelover100
Summary: What happens when Jerry Tyson comes back into the lives of the 12th precinct? This is after the season 3 finale and after season 4 airs. The story is way more interesting then the summery! Multiple chapters. We can't forget about Caskett! Now Complete!
1. He's back

**Well here is another story! I'm excited for it! About the 3xk returning. I realize this is a really short chapter but after chapter 2 it gets a lot longer. I PROMISE! Just give it a try. :D Well lets see how this goes! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle. :( Booo...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it true? The 3xk-or should I say, Jerry Tyson- is back?" Castle asked concerned while walking into the young blonde's apartment.<p>

Beckett sighed. "By the looks of it," she replied. Castle walked to where he found Beckett standing next to their John Doe girl with Lanie crouched over her. "Lanie?" She said allowing for the ME to start.

"Well, as you can see, she is laid out as in a coffin. You can see here," she points to the girl's neck, "That the COD was by being strangled. Most likely by the looks of it, green and white nylon should do the trick and how the lines from the rope is slightly slanted to the left, but I'll have to take her back to the Morgue just to be positive. TOD, I guess was from about 2:30 to 4 AM.

"Thanks Lanie." She nodded her head in a manner of saying 'Your welcome'.

"Her name is Debby Mahoney," Esposito started. "35, lives alone, but has a boy friend down the street named," he opened his flip book for his notes on the man's name. "Steven Jones."

Ryan picked up, "She is a school teacher. Her dad died when she was 14, and her mom lives right down the road."

"Who found her?" Castle asked.

"The owner. He said that she didn't pay rent the last couple weeks so he came up to ask her about it and found her dead." Ryan replied.

"What's his name?" Kate asked.

Esposito said, "William Cramer. Interesting person."

"Thanks." He nodded. "Ryan I want Debby's boyfriend and Mother at the precinct by the time I'm done with Lanie down at the morgue."

"On it." Then he walks away to fulfill his job.

Esposito spoke up. "Her office desk was messy; draws were open, cabinets too. Everything in the house is so clean except that room.

Beckett peers over to see part of the office and nods. "I'll talk to talk about that once I meet her family." Esposito nods. "Come on Castle, let's go talk to William Cramer."

"Awe, can't we just track down Jerry? We already know he's the Triple Killer," wined 9 year old Castle.

"If we could do that, he would already be in custody. Besides, we have nothing to track him with!" There was a long pause.

"He took Ryan's phone!" Castle shouted. Some people even turned to look at him. "Once Jerry knocked him out, he took Ryan's badge, more bullets, and his phone!"

"Well it can't be in service if he kept the same number."

"It may not be in service, but now he has everyone's number."

Now that I think about it," Beckett started. "I can track Ryan's old phone's ESN (Electronic Serial Number). That might help give us the location of it but the battery

needs to be in. I would also need to talk to Ryan first though." She started to walk towards William as she started to about 2 minutes ago before this little conversation started.

"Wait up!" Castle jogged over to catch up with her. "Why do you need to talk to Ryan first?" Wondered Castle.

Beckett halted in her spot and turned to look at him. "Because 1. It's his phone, and 2. Because he'd need to log into his phone's account online, find his old phone, get the code, **then**, we can track it.

"Oh," Castle said unknowingly.

"Wow, you of all people didn't know that?" She asked shocked.

"Uh," he started looking around the dull apartment room. "I knew, I, just uh wanted to see if, you knew!" He replied surprised at his own self.

"Mmm hmm." They finally reached William. "Mr. Cramer? Can we talk?"

Annoyed he answered, "Detective? I already told the other two what I know. Uh, Detective's Ryan and Esposoto?"

"It's Esposito, and I'm going to ask you more questions and you are going to answer them," She added intently.

"Fine fine. What? I'm a very busy man," he announced sharply.

"At home. With my wife. Sleeping. I work the morning shift, so I got up at 6 and got here around 7."

"When you got here, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Castle questioned.

"When I come in, I check on the computer to see if any customers are keeping up on their rent. When I ran by Debby Mahoney's name, I remembered I made a mental note to stop by her room to check up on her.

Beckett spoke up, "Was there anything out of the ordinary besides the rent not coming?"

Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, for the past week or so, he has been getting home late. She said it was nothing but by the look in her eye's I knew something was wrong but I didn't confront her. I-I need to go." With take he marched away like an angry soldier.

Beckett's eyes were raised way to far up. Looked as though they were about to go into her hair line. Castle looked as though he saw something in the distance but couldn't make it out. He was confused, and shocked, they both were. They both could feel something off about will.

They turned to face each other a second just to see if there was a hint of the same expression on each others face. That second turned into 5 seconds, then 10, 15! Suddenly they broke away confused. "uh. Lets go," stated an unsure Beckett and they walked out of the apartment building.

* * *

><p><em>'It's clear that you and Castle have something real, and your fighting it. But trust me, putting your job a head of you heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why were alive. The last thing you want is to look back oh your life and wonder,<strong> if only.<strong>'_ -Royce (R.I.P)

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I said...Very short but it gets better and longer! :D I really hope you guys stick around! Can you believe 49 days till C-day! It's going to be awesome! :D <strong>Also click that little button down there!<strong> :D So I'll let you go now. Until tomorrow ;)**


	2. Shock!

**Well here is Chapter 2! Thanks for those of you took the time to review. I hope more of you do too! Anyway it is! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>Morgue<p>

"Green and white nylon like I thought," Lanie confirmed. "3 strand twisted quarter inch rope, just like the other 8 and slanting to the left."

Kate sighed. "Debby is the 9th one. Jerry has gone was over board at Rachel Gold our first victim. Castle, we have to stop him before he kills at least the next 2 woman.

"I know."

"Wait there's more," Lanie started. "There was a sign of struggle on her fore arm. I'm going to see if I can get a hand print off of her."

"Esposito did say her desk was messed up," Castle stated calmly.

"She might not have wanted him to see him in the desk-"

"That's why she has bruises on her arms."

"She could have known him. She could have been special just like Linda," she stated sympathetically.

It's like they were in some sort of trance but then suddenly remembered where they were and turned toads Lanie. She had a big smile on her face. "C-come on Castle let's go."

"Wait!" Lanie blurted. "I want to talk to you for a minute Kate."

Beckett had a strange facial expression on her face. "Uh sure. Castle tell the guys I'll be up in a minute."

"Sure."

Once Castle was gone Beckett said, "So what do you need? And why are you smiling? What's up?"

"You tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please. It's not like I didn't see what happened at Miss. Mahoney's apartment girl. Spill!"

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Beckett knew very well what Lanie was talking about. The stare.

"Girl, you** know**, what I'm talking about. That stare between Castle and you. Everyone saw it. What was going on in that little mind of yours?"

Kate pushed a little piece of hair behind her ear. **_Dang! I do push my hair behind my ear for a couple more seconds to think!_** She thought. **_Natalie Roads was right!_**

"Eh hem!" Lanie took Beckett out of that thought and brought her back to reality. Lanie stared at her for an answer.

"Uh, we just looked at each other to see if we had the same idea about William Cramer."

"Alright! But when I hear this thing from Javier or Ryan, I'ma smack you!"

"Lanie, you used that line on me before," Kate protested.

Lanie smiled. "Glad you paid attention! Now go, 'Mr. Wright' is waiting for you!" Lanie smirked.

"Lanie, would you just stop with this? Castle and I are **not** together, **nor** will we ever be!"

"Mmm hmm. I'll be saying "I told you so" when you do!" Lanie called after Kate as soon as she opened the door to leave.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Mean while up in the precinct...

"Hey guys!" Castle shouted once he got out of the elevator.

"Yo, Castle" and "Hey, Castle" came from the two men at their desks. "Where's Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, she's with Lanie, talking."

Esposito spoke up. "About what?"

"I don't know but she wanted me to tell you she'll be right up."

A couple seconds went by when Ryan and Esposito looked at each other then smiled then looked back at Castle with wide smiles.

Castle looked at them mysteriously. "Wha-whats going on? Your starting to scare me know. You guys look like your Elliot from 'Scary movie 2' but you know without the messed up hand."

The guys laughed lightly. "Ha thanks." Ryan started. "Let's get right to it, Castle. It's not like **_it _**didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"What?" Castle questioned.

"Oh come on. You, Beckett, the stare. Everyone saw it, Castle," Esposito replied.

"So, we **look **at each other all the time." Castle knew it wasn't just a **look** but it in deed was a **stare**. He just didn't want to admit anything to the guy's or he would never hear the end of it. Him **or** Beckett. Oh and would she kill him for that!

"No no no! We see you "look" at each other all the time! Although this **stare**- yes I said stare- was more… what's the word? Help me Esposito."

"This stare was more intense, intimate," He helped.

"Oh? Well it was nothing," Castle concluded trying to sound convincing.

"We just don't want to hear this "thing" from, Lanie, OK?"

"Um-" Ding! Castle was cut off by the sound of an elevator hitting its floor. Out came Detective Kate Beckett. The Poor writer let out a sigh. He excused himself from his non related brother's and made his may to Kate. "How was your talk?"

"Interesting," replied Beckett.

"So was mine." Beckett looked at him questioningly as they made their way to her desk. "Ryan and Esposito were asking- no **telling** me- about **something**."

"Hmm. Funny me too."

"Really? I don't see you laughing."

"And there you go opening your mouth and running the moment again!" That made him pout. Once they finally got to her desk, she shouted, "Hey, Ryan, do you have Steven Jones, Debby's boyfriend and her mom here?"

"Yeah they're in that room waiting for you guys."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

"I'm sorry for you're loss Mrs. Mahoney and Mr. Jones," said Beckett in a meaningful way.

"It's Danielle please." Beckett nodded. "I d-don't understaaaand," Mrs. Mahon-Danielle sobbed and whaled.

"Why would anybody want to hurt her?" Steven, Debby's boyfriend asked in a hurt way but not crying.

"We don't know yet," Castle replied.

"All we know," Beckett started. "Is that Jerry Tyson killed her and 8 other women. We are trying to find a way to contact him."

Danielle's eye's got wide and she started to pant. "J-J-Jerry T-Tyson?"

"Yes, do either of you know him?"

"Steven shook his head saying "No" but Danielle nodded and spoke up. "Yes I have. He- he was my daughter's ex-husband."

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooo! Got that out! Now from here it get's longer! Woo hoo! I hope you liked it and i really hope you take the time to review! :D Love to you all ;)<strong>


	3. Cute and fluffly

**Here is chapter 3! :D Remember this chapter is where it gets longer! :D Thank you for those of you took your time to review! This chapter is for Jordan. If she ever reads it she would know why. :P Anyway, I really hope you guys like it! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_**"All we know," Beckett started. "Is that Jerry Tyson killed her and 8 other women. We are trying to find a way to contact him."**_

_**Danielle's eye's got wide and she started to pant. "J-J-Jerry T-Tyson?"**_

_**"Yes, do either of you know him?"**_

_**"Steven shook his head saying "No" but Danielle nodded and spoke up. "Yes I have. He- he was my daughter's ex-husband."**_

**Now  
><strong>

Beckett and Castle's eyes got wide. "Her what? Did-did you just say 'ex-husband'?" Castle and Beckett we both just as shocked.

"Yes," Danielle started. "They got a divorce 9 years ago."

"Are you sure?" Beckett gave a picture of Jerry to the old women once she got of her trance.

"Yes that's him. My ex-son-in-law."

"This** jerk** killed my girlfriend? Her ex? This is unbelievable!" Steven shouted.

"Look, we are trying our hardest to get him in jail. He's just a very play-it-low kind of guy," Castle stated.

"Oh I know. Once they got married, Jerry wanted to keep it off record."

"He did a good job of doing that we didn't even know he was **married**!" Kate murdered. "Danielle, can you remember what happened to them, or anything to corrupt their relationship?"

A sniffle came from the broken mother. "Debby told me that right before Jerry slammed the door in her face, he wanted something."

"Do you remember what? Maybe that would help us find him," Castle said eagerly.  
>"Right now, that is the one thing I wish I remembered."<p>

About a minute passed then Kate said, "One of my detectives said that her desk was messed up. Does that sound like her?"

Both Danielle and Steven shook their head. "No, no. That doesn't sound like her at all," exclaimed the torn boyfriend. "When ever I'm their- was, their- it was never messed up. She would spend a great deal of time in there grading papers for her class but she always had things in order."

Rick and Kate both sighed. "Well," said the writer. "We can tell her was looking for something, but what?"

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

"So what did you kind out?" asked Esposito.

"Well, we found out Jerry and Debby were once married," replied Beckett.

Ryan, who was taking a sip of coffee, spit it out and started coughing. "They *cough cough* they were what?"

"United, together, uno, lo-"

"We got it," Esposito said stern enough to stop Castle from talking.

"Anyway," Kate said trying to get back on topic. "Yes they were married but Jerry wanted to keep it off record even after they got a divorce 4 years ago."

"4 years ago?" asked Ryan. Beckett nodded. "4 years ago was when Montgomery found the first victim!"

"Debby must have done something to upset Jerry-"

"-Enough to kill these women," Castle finished.

Esposito asked, "But why wait 4 years to kill Debby?"

"Because if he killed her right after the divorce,-"

"Then Danielle Mahoney, her mother, would tell that something was off about how her daughter was just killed-"

"**And**, got a divorce. He'd thought maybe she would go to the police and report him," Beckett said.

"But since none of that happened, Jerry is not in jail now." They had big, bright smiles on and were looking, (or shall I say) staring at each other with excitement of what had just gone down. Then they realized they were in the precinct and turned to see Ryan and Esposito with even brighter smiles. They also saw some uniformed cops and plain clothes mean also stopped what they were doing and stare at them.

"Get back to work everyone," shouted Beckett with red cheeks. "Ryan could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Kate smiled. "Could you look up you're old phones, the one Jerry took more specifically, ESN."

"You going to try and track him down?" he asked.

"Yeah, if he still has it that is."

"Okay. I'll get back to you with that!"

"Thank you. I'm going home guys. I doubt we would get anything more tonight."

She went to her desk to get her purse and light jacket. "Wait Detective, its 9 ocl-" he looks at his watch. "I mean its 9:30 on a Saturday night! It's movie night too! You should come. Alexis and mother would be thrilled to see you!"

"Castle..."

"Think of Alexis. That girl loved you even more after you got shot."

"Castle, I don't want to think about that."

"Sorry. If you come with me, then you can forget about the thing that shall not be named. Pleeeeeeeeease?" Here comes the puppy dog face.  
>A sigh came from Kate. "Fine! Lets go."<p>

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"Don't get to enthusiastic about it. I can still take it back."

An "Ooooo." came from Ryan and Esposito.

"You wound me detective."

She smirked. "Let's go. I drive!"

"You **always** drive," Castle wined.

"I let you drive once when we were in L.A."

"That doesn't count though!"

"It does for me!" The next thing they new, the elevator door were closing.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

At loft

As Castle puts away the dishes from dinner that he made (Chicken Parmesan), Alexis and Kate try to pick out a movie. "What's you're favorite kind of movie Castle?"

"I'll watch anything **you **want. You're the guest! Alexis even told be while I was texting her that she would even for fit her turn for you! Ain't that right pumpkin?"

"Mmm hmm. You're lucky to Detective! I never give up my turn!'" replied the young girl.

Kate smiled. "Please Alexis, I know I've asked you this before, call me Kate. You don't have to give up you're turn for me, I really don't mind. Anything is fine."

"Eeee!" She squealed. "I have the **perfect **one!"

Big Castle sighed. "Really Alexis? 27 dresses? Haven't you seen that like 27 times?"

Younger Castle smiled and nodded. "Oh I love that movie" Exclaimed Kate. She thought to herself _I would just like to see him sit through this! _

After the movie ended, Castle's face said it all. "Oh my gosh! You should see you're face Castle!" Kate beamed while laughing.

Once he got back to reality, he could finally ask, "Why?"

"Oh, it's uh… funny."

His face turned from blank to a smile. "What's with the hesitancy? Something on you're mind? Why, Detective, I think you're turning red."

She glanced at her father's watch, "Oh look at the time! I better get going if I want to make it home at a decent time. Also have work early in the morning. Night Alexis, Martha."

She heard a "goodnight" from each woman, and then they headed up to guessing their rooms.

She walked over to get her coat. "Have you looked out side? It's pouring rain and I think I just heard thunder. I'm not letting you go home while the weather is like this," Rick said stern but in a way childish.

"I can always go to Lanie's house if you're that concerned." She whispers, "well if she's awake or not with Esposito."

"She lives a while away from her, and by the way, she would probably kill me for letting you go out in this weather, not to mention, Alexis would too! Double murderer just like what happened to Damian Wilder. Do you want that to happen?"

Be saving me time!" Beckett said jokingly.

"Mmm. I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Mmm hmm. I can't just intrude on you and you're family Castle."

"Believe me! You **aren't **intruding at all! You are family and you **_always _**have been! Even Alexis and mother think so too!" Alexis was up in her room getting ready for bed after Kate had said "Goodnight". Martha was in the kitchen getting some water pretending to not pay attention to the conversation.

Kate smiled. "Thank you but I couldn't."

"Okay fine," he said sadly. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Castle…"

"What?" He asked with a childish puppy dog face.

"You're doing that again."

"Doing what?"

"The same exact thing you did at the precinct!"

He sighed. "Okay, my point is; you can either go to Lanie's house or tell Esposito why you had to arrest his girlfriend. Or, you can stay here in my guest room."

A couple seconds passed. "You realize that **_if_** I stay, I would sleep on the couch. "

He started to shake his head. "No no no. You would be staying in my room. **I **would be sleeping on the couch." BOOM! Kate jumped with a pair of wide eyes on the window. "Detective, you scared of a little thunder and lightning?"

"Well, when I was little, my mom would come cuddle with me, but when she died, I had to get over the fear because my dad was to drunk to even say "goodnight" to me. Sometimes, he wouldn't even be home! So, I told myself to get over I like a big girl but sometimes it's still a little frightening."

"Awe, Beckett. You know we could always cuddle," he smirked. She gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "What? You already asked me when we were in the shooting room during our first year together!"

"It was a joke, Castle!" She then got all serious. "You knew it was a joke right?"

"I take everything as a joke," he stated.

She smiled. "What if I told you I loved you? Would you take that as a joke?"

"Except for the serious things." seconds passed as he looked right in her eyes. "Do you really love me?" Martha popped her head up.

For Kate it felt like minutes, maybe even hours passed but it only was about 5 seconds. She came up with an idea. She smiled lightly as if thinking about it then lost it into a frown immediately saying, "No." She turned to start heading up stairs to Castle's room without him. "Night, Castle."

"Until tomorrow," he hollered after her.

"Until tomorrow," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Well there it is! :D There is some cutesy role play there. I hope you liked it! I really hope you take the time to review and tell me whether you liked it or not (i'm hoping you did) and tell me if there is anything i messed up on . That would just make my day! You guys are the best! :D <strong>


	4. The truth

**Here is chapter 4! Thank you for those of you who reviewed! :D I really hope you like this chapter! :D Kate is a little OCD but I thought that's kinda what it needs. :D**

* * *

><p>Loft-office <strong>Chapter name, the truth<strong>

Castle was finishing up yet another chapter of his Nikki Heat series. His newest book Heat Rises. It was around 2 in the morning once he decided it was "quits time". He headed out of his extravagant office and walked over to the couch.

"Shoot," he mumbled. He just then remembered that he kept all the spare pillows and blanket/sheets in his closet. **In his room. **He slowly creped up the stairs and by Alexis' and his Mother's room until he got to his bedroom door where **she **was sleeping. He slowly opened the door as it creaked.

The room was pitch black besides the light from the hallway where he was coming in. He could see where part of the light hit Kate's face and part of the dark blue bed spread all the way back to him and down the hall. He glanced at the near by chair closest to the bed and noticed her clothes laying there untouched. He wanted to know **if** she was wearing anything under **his** sheets. After he had his little fantasy, he found out she had one of his shirts on most likely that she got if from the 3rd draw in his dresser. Either way, he was so tempted to slip in next to her on her left, but stopped himself remembering from past conversations that she slept with a gun and **obviously **knew how to use it. She was **always **protecting herself.

Instead of slipping in next to her, he was 1. Obviously thinking, 2. He was being respectful, and 3. He wanted to live. He just kept on his mission to get a pillow and sheets. While he was getting his sleeping items, he hears a faint sob, or what sounded like one anyway. He was thinking at first that is could have been cars passing by but then spotted Kate sitting up in his bed crying and panting.

He dropped everything once he saw her. "Kate? Are you ok?" He asked very concerned. No reply but sobs. He ran by her side and held her shoulders to keep her striate then held her chin to look at him. "Kate, I need you to tell me what happened so I can try to fix it."

"I-I-I-I-" she stuttered.

Rick cut her off by pulling her into a calming hug. "Shhhh. It's ok just calm down for know, ok, Kate? Everything is going to be just fine." Obedient, she calmed her harsh crying and nodded still allowing Castle to hold her. As he held her in silence, he gently rested his chin in her hair."

About 10, 15 minutes later, Kate was silent. "Kate, are you still awake or am I talking to a sleeping version of you?"

She laughed lightly. "I'm still awake, Castle."

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" she questioned.

"Kate, don't act like that. You and I both know very well that something had happened to you tonight," he said not so nicely.

She sat up from their position that they were in for the past 15 or so minute. At the same tone she said, "Well did you ever thing for a second that I didn't want to talk about it?"

He stared at her for a couple seconds then finally said, "I'm sorry ok? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah? Well I'm fine. Look Castle, I understand you're concerned but I'm really tired. I have work and need my sleep."

He looked down at the dark blue sheets then back at her. "Ok. Night Detective."

Beckett had a forced smile but didn't really come out to good. "Ok," she whispered as he got the pillow and sheets that he dropped once he saw her crying. "Night Castle."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft

After he set up his "bed" and settled into it, he picked up the remote and turned the TV on. As he was flipping through the channels, he found reruns of "Temptation Lane". He started to watch it he said, "Man am I thirsty." He got up and went over to the kitchen, got a cup out of the cupboard and got some really cold ice tea.

"Kido, what's going on?" asked Martha sleepily.

He turned to see his mother in a silky leopard robe. "It's Kate."

"Oh so it's "Kate" now is it?"

"It's **always** been Kate in my eyes. Anyway, she had a night mare and wont tell me about it," he said sadly.

"Give her some time."

"I know. It's just that she hasn't been to open with me about things since she got shot," he said deplorably.

"I know. She still has to get used to things though!"

"It makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

"Was she open with Ryan and Esposito before she got shot?"

"Not as much as me! She wouldn't even tell Josh her mother was murdered!"

"Do you not realize she trusts you more then anyone? Darling that's something."

"I'm worried," Castle stated.

"I know but she is a detective she can take care of her self. Trust me."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft Castle's room

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Beckett's phone rang at around 7:30. She reached to her left but only found more bed. She opened her eyes and found she wasn't in her normal room. Then remembered all events that went on the previous night and what happened at 2 AM. Ring! Ring! Ring! "Alright! I'm getting it!" She reached over the rest of the king sized bed and picked up her phone. The caller ID said it was Ryan calling. She pressed the green talk button then pulled the blackberry up to her ear. In a very listlessly, tired, scratchy voice she answered, "Beckett."

**"Hey it's Ryan."**

"I can tell that by the caller ID." He laughed lightly. "What's up?"

**"You know how you wanted me to track the ESN number?"**

"Yeah."

**"Well. We got an address."**

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo! They found the phone! Is there going to be Jerry on the other side of it? I hope you guys stick around and hope you review! :D<br>**


	5. Oh No!

**Hey! I'm trying to keep up with updating about every 2 or 3 days. I hope I'm not losing anybody! Anyway thank you for those of you who reviewed and I hope you do so again. :D So here's chapter 5! **

**Spoilers for Captain's name. Sorry if you didn't want to know. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_**"Hey it's Ryan."**_

_"I can tell that by the caller ID." He laughed lightly. "What's up?"_

_**"You know how you wanted me to track the ESN number?"**_

_"Yeah."_

_**"Well. We got an address."**_

**_Now:_**

Loft-Castle's bedroom 

"You got an address!" Asked Beckett surprised.

**"Yeah! Thanks to you, we might be able to catch this guy!"**

"Actually, Castle brought up the idea of tracking him, but I can take the credit! Let's not tell him about this little part, ok?"

He laughed. **"Yeah sure. Anyway so the address I got is between ****34th Street**** and ****5th Ave.****"**

"Thanks be there soon."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft- Kitchen

Castle who was still in his close from the night before was about to make coffee when he heard foot steps running down the stairs. "Alexis is that you?"

"No, Castle it's me," Corrected Kate.

"Oh, Beckett! How'd you sleep?"

"Just peachy."

"What's up? You look like you're in a rush."

"Yeah I am. Ryan just called and said he has a location on the phone!"

"My advice worked!" Castle said very petulant.

"Uh. Yeah sure," she agreed with a smile.

"What? It was!"

She smiled even more. "Come on, Castle. Go change we got a serial killer to find."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

34th Street and 5th Ave.

Castle and Beckett walked u to where Ryan and Esposito were. Ryan was holding a scratched up phone while he and his partner looked angrier then ever. "It was a bust," stated Esposito harshly.

"Yeah," Ryan picked up. "Found it in the trash over there." His eyes widened. "And get this. All the phone numbers are gone!"

Kate took a heavy deep breath. "Okay so he couldn't have dumped it to long ago. The trash comes on Monday and Thursday. It's Saturday which means Jerry was here in the past 2 days."

"So what do we do know?" Castle asked clueless.

Esposito replied, "I don't think there is anything we can do."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Precinct

Beckett headed back to the precinct to finish up the titanic load of paper work that stacked up like pancakes on her desk.

As she started to work on the "boat load" of paper work, out came Victoria Gates from the captain's office. She has been the new captain of the 12th precinct for 9 months since Montgomery's death. "Detective Beckett, Where's **you're** writer?"

"Oh, uh, he went home since we had no more leads. I'll call him if we have any leads though."

"Oh." The new captain has never been in favor of Beckett and Castle's close relationship even though they are not together. She tries to keep him away from the precinct as much as possible. Every one can tell, even Lanie! She doesn't even work with the lady! Captain Gates would never put money in for the bet that Lanie, Ryan and Esposito started to have Castle and Beckett together. She would take money away if she could! "Nothing with Ryan's phone?"

"No. It was a bust. We got every uniform and plain clothes man that we could get out looking for him. He's got to be close!"

"Okay. Keep going, I'm sure well get something soon," stated the 5 ft 4, slim-ish, shoulder length dark haired boss. After that, she walked right back into Montgomery's office which hurts Kate **every time** and thinks back to that appalling night 9 months ago where they found that stolen chopper. She started to think about how Montgomery's last words that she heard were, "Castle, get her out of here. Now!" She wished like crazy that Castle wouldn't have been there to pick her up while she was screaming at him to put her down. She could have been there for Montgomery. She could have saved him, they wouldn't need a funeral for him. She would never get shot! Victoria Gates wouldn't be there replacing her favorite Captain. Kate didn't like one bit that he would risk his life just to save hers even though he told her that a million times and she told him the same. **She broke her promise. **What about his family huh? She hasn't even talked to Evelyn, his 2 daughters, or his son since the funeral. Kate thought since Roy was like her second father, she would be the one to tell his wife and kids that he was never coming home and that he died a hero and not as a criminal.

While Kate was thinking about all that, she started to get all teary and tried to stop thinking about her 2nd father who was now dead and tried to finish up that what now looked like a "truck load" of paper work.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft

As Castle walked through the door to the loft, he heard Alexis say "Hey dad! What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh we didn't get a break through in the case. There is nothing we can do until another body drops." He also didn't want to tell his daughter that he didn't want to see that Captain Victoria Gates. "What are you doing home from school early?" He questioned.

Alexis' forehead scrunched up. "Dad, It's Saturday. No school remembers?"

"Uhhh! This case must really be messing with my head."

"You should rest them."

"But I was thinking maybe we can go to Serendipity like old times."

"Oh sorry," She said sympathetically. "I'm going to the mall with Jessica."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with her since she got drunk at that Halloween party that one time," he said somewhat angry.

"Dad, I already told you; It's not easy to make new friends especially in high school. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah I do."

"Okay good. Look, dad. I would really love to stay but I'm going to be late. Love you. See you later." She kissed the top of his head and she returned one.

"Love you too. See you later." After that she left only to leave him in an empty place with nothing to do but write.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Morgue

"Hola, Chicka."

"Hey! What are you doing down here and not working on the case?" Asked Lanie.

"Hmm. Can't you just give you're boyfriend a kiss hello before you get into the whole work thing?" questioned Javier.

"Mmm hmm." The walked over to each other and gave each other a peck on the lips before they backed away. "Is it alright if I ask you about the case now?"

Esposito smiled at his girlfriend who was in light green scrubs. "Yeah. Ryan's phone was a bust and we don't have any leads since we know Jerry Tyson is the triple killer, so we decided to take a little off."

Lanie nodded in understanding then said, "we already brought Debby to the funeral home since we know the killer and his MO."

A couple seconds passed. "I was thinking we could go catch a movie."

"In case you have not seen, I am at work still."

"But you said Debby's at the funeral home already."

"I have other cases you know?" she declared. "Which I should be getting back to."

He sighed. "Alright fine. I know I can't compete with work." Lanie smiles at her saddened boyfriend. "What time do you get of work today?"

"8," she replied.

"He grinned smugly. "I'll be waiting."

She grinned back. "Okay."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Remy's

Kevin and his fiancé Jenny, were walking into their favorite fast food restaurant, Remy's. After they ordered their drinks and food Jenny spoke up. "So how's it going with the whole phone thing?"

Kevin sighed. "We found it but it was in the trash. Jerry dumped it before we got to him. There's nothing we can do know. We don't know how to contact him at all!"

"I'm sorry," she declared sympathetically. He smiled and stared at her. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"I'm thinking I'm going to put a security detail on you," he said serious.

"Kev, you don't have to do that."

"Jenny, you're blond and home by you're self most of the day. I was the only cop that was with him when Castle confronted him about being the triple killer. What if he tried to go after you to punish me because I couldn't stop him?"

Jenny opened her mouth to reply but her phone started chiming indicating that she got a new text. It was from an unfamiliar number. She clicked where it said **View Now**. It read…

**ICU ICU ICU**

She got a scared look on her face then looked up at her fiancé. "What is it?" he asked. "What is wrong"

She passed the light blue phone to Kevin then asked, "Do you know who that could be?"

He didn't care about the number right now, he just cared about if the person who sent the message was Jerry. He started to look around the restaurant to see if there were anyone was looking at them. More specifically; Jerry. No one. He started to think that it was all a joke but then he looked out the window that was right next to him. About 30 feet way stood Jerry Tyson staring at the couple then waved. "Yeah, I'm definitely putting that Security on you."

Kevin stood up from his chair about to go after Jerry without any back up. One second Jerry was standing there vigilantly staring at the couple, and then someone walked in front of him. **He's gone**. "Kev?" asked Jenny. "Who was that?"

"That was Jerry Tyson," he explained still staring out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerry! I hope you liked it! I would love to know your feedback! I hope you stay and review! :D The next chapter is already written I just have to type it! :D<br>**


	6. Another One!

**Hey! I think I updated like yesterday right? I'm bad at remembering things! Anyway, thank you for those of you who reviewed! So here's chapter 6! :D_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

J_enny opened her mouth to reply but her phone started chiming indicating that she got a new text. It was from an unfamiliar number. She clicked where it said **View Now**. It read…_

_**ICU ICU ICU**_

_She got a scared look on her face then looked up at her fiancé. "What is it?" he asked. "What is wrong"_

_She passed the light blue phone to Kevin then asked, "Do you know who that could be?"_

_He didn't care about the number right now, he just cared about if the person who sent the message was Jerry. He started to look around the restaurant to see if there were anyone was looking at them. More specifically; Jerry. No one. He started to think that it was all a joke but then he looked out the window that was right next to him. About 30 feet way stood Jerry Tyson staring at the couple then waved. "Yeah, I'm definitely putting that Security on you."_

_Kevin stood up from his chair about to go after Jerry without any back up. One second Jerry was standing there vigilantly staring at the couple, and then someone walked in front of him. **He's gone**. "Kev?" asked Jenny. "Who was that?"_

_"That was Jerry Tyson," he explained still staring out the window._

**_Now:_  
><strong>

Kate Beckett was still working on that "boat load" of paper work, -which went down about half it's size- was about to rap and go home when her phone started beeping. "Beckett," she answered.

"Is Ryan. 'Ou will never. Guess 'oh 'ust found Jenny and I," he panted

"Who?"

"Jerry Tyson." She was about to say something when but he kept talking. "Jenny 'ot a text from 'im. Sayin' "ICU". So I started lookin' around. And found 'im starin' at us. One secon' he's there. anodher gone like 'e wasn' even there. I'm tryin' to fin' 'im now."

"Oh God! You guys alright? Ryan I need you to calm down. Go back to Jenny and make sure she's alright. I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Yeah were fine. Jenny's jus' a lil shaken up," he said calming down walking towards Jenny. "Were at Remy's. Oh and before 'ou go, can 'ou put a security detail on Jen? I don't want anyting happenin' to 'er when I'm not with 'er."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. I'll call Esposito."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Lanie's apartment 5 min before

As Lanie walked through the front door to her apartment, she saw Javi sitting on her couch drinking a bottle of beer and watching a football game. "You're late," Joked Javier.

"It's 8:35!"

"Yeah, you're late by 35 min."

"I leave work at 8 not get home at 8, Doffus."

He smiled. "I know, I know. So how were the dead today? Were they decent? Do I need to re kill them?" he joked.

"Ha ha. Uh, well I got a guy that has been semi burned from a fire. No body thought it was a homicide till I found 2 bullets in his chest. His name is David Williams. Ex cop."

"David Williams?" she nodded. "I worked with him when I was still at the 54th. Weird guy. Stayed away from everyone. Worked hard though."

"What do you remember about him?"

Javier raised his eyebrows. "I haven't seen him in 4 years but I'll try." He sighed. "No family that I know of unless he got married in the past 4 years that I worked at the 12th. He was a neat freak. Worse then Ry-"

**_Ring! Ring! Ring! _**

"Esposito," he answered.

**"Hey it's Beckett. Sorry to interrupt but Jenny and Ryan were at Remy's and Jenny got a text from Jerry."  
><strong>  
>Esposito shot up from his seat on the couch. The beer bottle dropping to the ground. Thank gosh it was empty. "What? Are they okay?" He asked with a panicked voice.<p>

Through the phone he heard, **"Yeah their fine. Jenny's just a little shaken up. I'll tell you the rest when you get here."**

With that they hung up. Javier heard his girlfriend ask, "What happened? Is who okay?"

As he went to go get his light jacket he replied, "Jenny and Ryan were at Remy's when Jerry Tyson contacted Jenny." From behind him he heard her gasp. She was about to ask something but he intercepted it. "They're fine. Jenny's just a little shook up." He turned to look at Lanie. "I'll be back later alright? I promise."

She nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always." She smiled. "I love you," he said seriously.

"I love you too. Now go! You're my partner needs you." He smiled and opened the door.

** [-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Out side Remy's

Castle and Beckett walked up to where Jenny and Ryan were. Beckett had picked up Castle from the loft since it was on her way here. "Hey guys," Started Beckett. "Are you guys okay?"

Jenny just nodded but Ryan spoke up. "Yeah were fine. I tried to look for him, I really did but he was gone just like he wasn't even there!" Esposito walked up as Ryan continued. "I let you guys down just like last time," he spoke sympathetically while Jenny hugged him. "If I would have done something better last time instead of allowing him to knock me out, this might have been all over by now."

Esposito shook his head. "No, bro. This is **not** your fault. It was all of our faults." Beckett and Castle nodded. "We were just to blind to see it. I'm sure if Montgomery were here, he would be saying the same thing."

"The good this is," Beckett started. "Is that the 4 of us are here."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks guys. It also helps that I have my beautiful fiancé here. Oh and speaking of Jenny," he remembered. "Beckett did you get the security detail?"

She nodded. "Yes, they start in the morning since I figured you would want to be with her all night."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Castle turned to Beckett. "Okay now that we know that there okay, can we go into Remy's to eat? I'm starving!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "No! We can't! It's a- you know what? It's no use in explaining. Just **no**, we **can not **go in. Got it?" The others around started to crack little smiled.

"Fine. But if I starve to death, I'm putting this all on you and there's witnesses too!" About a second passed when Castle spoke up again. "Wait a second. On our way over here, Beckett told me Jenny got a text from him." Jen and Kev nodded. "Was it a valid number or unknown?"

"Valid! We can trace it," Ryan exclaimed.

"What if Jerry got rid of it like the other one?" Asked his partner.

"It's worth a shot," added Beckett. "Jenny can I have the number?" she took out her phone dialing someone's number.

"Yeah."

"Hey Karpowski. It's Beckett it's Beckett. Can you track down a number for me immediately?" She paused a minute. "Thanks, the number is," she turned to Jenny.

"718," told the blond.

"718," translated the brunette. Once the number was completely repeated to Karpowski, Kate turned to Ryan and Jenny. "If you go to that uniformed cop over there," pointed Beckett. "He will gladly take you're statements." The young couple nodded and walked off.

A couple minutes passed before Beckett's phone went off. "Beckett."

**"Yo it's Karpowski. I got an address on the phone."**

"Great!" The Detective exclaimed.

**"It's in an apartment building on ****31st street****. Apartment building B."**  
><strong><br>**"Can you narrow that down for me?"

**"Won't give me an apartment number. You're on you're own with that one."  
><strong>  
>Kate sighed and hung up after a good bye. "The phone's location is on 31st street in apartment building B.<p>

"How we supposed to find a phone is a huge building?" Wondered Castle.

"I don't think we can," he Hispanic detective replied. He turned to Beckett. "I'm going to tell Ryan to go home that were going to get the phone." She nodded and he walked off.  
><strong><br>[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

31st street apartment B

The 2 armed cops and the writer jogged into apartment B with the swat team in tow just in case Jerry was still in the building. Jut as they were about to ask the door man if they had seen a white male, dark brown hair, 24-45 years of age, they heard a woman scream.

The 3 of them ran up the stairs to the second floor of the 5 story building. The 3rd door of the left was slightly ajar. Beckett nodded at Esposito and he pushed trough screaming "NYPD, don't move!"

Jerry was no where in sight. Looking around the room they found a window opened with the screen lying on the floor. Replacing Jerry was a blond on the floor adjusted as if in a coffin, with a phone next to her with a letter under it addressed to Ryan. The 3 of them were shocked because they knew this happened not even 5 minutes before they barged into the room. Esposito recovered first and walked to the open window and peered out. You never know, Jerry could very well be hanging onto a drain pipe. Esposito stood up from leaning over and turned around. He shook his head at Beckett. "Jerry can't be seen from where I am." Beckett silently cursed then picked up her walkie talkie and barked an order into it saying Jerry was out of the building and on the lose still and they **_needed _**to find him. She walked over to the young girl and crouched down as the SWAT team came barging through the door. She moved the phone out of the way and picked up the note that was addressed to Ryan and read it aloud. It read...

**Detective Ryan,**

**How do you like to know you came so close to getting me? But you FAILED. AGAIN. Could you do something for me? Once you get this, since I know you're not with the others, to keep you're _loved one_ close. Things may not be always as they seem.**

**-You're Friend, Jerry**

Esposito's face gnarled up. "What the heck did he mean by 'Things may not be always as they seem'? And how did he know Ryan wasn't with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Shakes head* Jerry, Jerry, Jerry. Some interesting stuff going on here. I hope you liked it! Tell me whether you did or not! I would love to hear your feedback! :D Until tomorrow my good friends :D <strong>


	7. The Talk

**Wow! I haven't updated in 3 days! Sorry about that! Thank you for everyone who reviewed :) I just want to say that this chapter is a little short and that Esposito maybe a little OOC. This is not one of my favorite chapters. Sorry if ****it's not one of your favorite one's either! Anyway, here's chapter 7! :D**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<br>**_

_**Detective Ryan,**_

_**How do you like to know you came so close to getting me? But you FAILED. AGAIN. Could you do something for me? Once you get this, since I know you're not with the others, to keep you're loved one close. Things may not be always as they seem.**_

_**-You're Friend, Jerry**_

_Esposito's face gnarled up. "What the heck did he mean by 'Things may not be always as they seem'? And how did he know Ryan wasn't with us?"_

_**Now:**_

Apartment B room 23

Richard Castle looked shocked. It was all over this face. "I don't know," he started. "But the only people I could think about that he may be talking about are Jenny and Ryan's sister."

"Not his sister, she's a brunette," Beckett stated.

"How do you know?"

"Because," Javier started. "She came to the 12th, I'd say about 3 months before you started to shadow Beckett. I think she said her name was Isabella Ryan. Married with a kid. Younger th-"

"Can we stay focused please?" Both guys nodded their heads in agreement. "Good because we need to find the identity of our second victim." The SWAT team- now mixed in with uniformed cops and the forensic crew- swarmed around the tiny yet dolled up apartment to make sure Jerry wasn't in any of the other rooms. He could have just taken the screen down to throw off the detectives and the writer.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Apartment B room 233

Esposito was just coming up from talking to the Lobby Attendant. He found out the woman's name was Renee White and she was married to Jamison White. No kids. He also found out the Lobby Attendant seen Jerry running ups stairs reaching into his coat pocket.

"He was probably getting the rope out to get ready to strangle Renee," Stated Castle after Esposito translated everything he found out.

"Or maybe," Beckett butted in. "He was getting the letter out because he knew we were close so he couldn't write it after he killed Renee."

"What if he's just a really fast writer?" Asked Castle

"He would have a lot to do in the process," announced Esposito. "He would kill her, put her in position as in a coffin, find paper and a pen, write it, place it with the phone on top, then leave out the window? I don't know about you, Castle, but to me that sounds like a lot to do in less than 5 minutes."

"All I'm saying!" agreed Beckett as Esposito smirked.

"Ok, so he wrote the letter somewhere else. What I want to know is where Jamison White her husband is? It's 11 o clock at night."

"Esposito, try to find her phone and get his number. I'm going to call Captain Gates to see if I can get any info on Renee." Esposito nodded and walked off with Beckett in toe.

"Um. W-what can I do? Beckett?" Castle wined like a 5 year old who couldn't find his mommy.

After Beckett got off the phone she re united with Castle and Esposito. "Did you find her phone?"

"Yeah! I just got off the phone with Jamison. He was in a meeting in L.A. when I called him. He sounded so shaken. I don't know what I would do if I were in his position." Esposito shook his self out of his nightmare- or should I say day mare if you want to call it that. "Anyway he's going to get the first flight here in the morning."

Kate nodded. "Captain Gates found out that Renee is 32 years of age. She is a fashion expert at a small place. Parents names are Kaitlyn and Aaron Myers, both living near by."

As Kate was finishing up the last sentence, Lanie came strolling in the room. "I heard another body dropped." Javier, Kate, and Rick turned to look at the ME. The all nodded there Heads. "Well take me to her!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three took her to the room where Renee was.

Lanie crouched down next to the dead figure. "Well I can definitely tell you that it's rope that killed her and slanting to the left just like the other 9. Based on temperature and avidity, she died around 45 minutes ago.

"That's when we heard her scream," Castle announced.

"You heard her?" The ME asked somewhat concerned. The three nodded once more. "And Jerry was no where in sight?"

"No," the two cops answered in unison.

"Speaking of Jerry," Rick began. "Should we tell Ryan about the note?"

"What note? And where is Ryan? I thought he and Jenny were in some sort of trouble."

"Ryan is hopefully home with Jenny now. And Jerry left a note." Beckett handed Lanie the whole piece of paper with the English writing.

After Lanie finished reading it in her head, she asked "What the heck did he mean by that?"

"We don't know," replied her boyfriend. "Jenny has security starting in the morning before Ryan comes into work."

Lanie nodded. "Well that's good." Lanie turned to Renee who was being put into a body bag getting ready to be transported to the morgue. "Although she doesn't need it, autopsy is tomorrow at 9AM."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Beckett's car

"Hey can we-" Castle started as he and Beckett got into her car since she picked him up on her was to Remy's.

"No!" she cut him off harshly.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!" He wined.

"You were going to ask 'Hey can we go to Remy's?' and my reply still would have been 'No!'. So I was saving you the time," she declared smartly as if she could read his mind.

"Okay," he said sadly. A couple of minutes passed in a comfortable silence then Castle began and wondered, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," She joked.

"Something, serious?" He asked very monotone.

Kate suddenly changed modes from joking to what the writer was asking. She also felt her stomach drop because the only times he's serious is when it has to do with Alexis, her mother's cold case- which has just been open thanks to him, and her. "Uh. Ye-yeah. Always."

Beckett unaware of what she just said and saw Castle smile lightly through her preferable vision. "Tell me why you haven't been so open with anyone. With me."

She swallowed. "Open?"

"Yeah, Ever since you got shot," Rick started as Kate sighed. "You haven't been so open about things or Lanie for that matter! And I'm worried. It's just. I-I just don't want to see you go down that dreadful rabbit whole, Kate. It's not just Lanie and I who see it, the guy's do too. And with that dream- night mare what ever you want to call it- you didn't tell me what was going on, and I was there for you when you needed me and I could have helped you but you didn't let me in and I just-"

"Castle **STOP**!" she shouted. "Just- just **STOP** so help me God I will dump you're butt on the side of the road so fast you wouldn't know what just hit you and you can walk home."

He just stared at her dumbfounded like he just saw a ghost; eye brows raised, mouth slightly open, and back pin strait. After a minute of very uncomfortable silence he said, "Fine! You don't want to talk about it."

Thankfully after a few more stop lights and a couple of turns they arrived in the front of Castle's building. For the both of them it felt like it was an hour or more. After a harsh "goodbye" from the both of them, Castle stomped out of the car- which really was worse then Ryan and Esposito's car- he said a quick "hello" and "goodbye" to the door man, Todd. The writer never felt so happy to get away from _that _woman, who was now probably speeding down the street.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Loft

As Castle marched out of the elevator and up to his door, he was replaying in his mind what had just gone in Beckett's car. He opened the door to the loft-once he found the correct key- and found his mother and daughter cuddled up on the couch under Alexis' favorite blanket from when she was little, which she named blankie- classic name. They were watching Xanado. Kira, the main character played by Olivia Newton John, was skating around the abandoned building singing "Magic", when the writer walked in. "Dad!" Alexis shouted excitedly getting a jolt from him and Martha.

He forced a smile to his face and lost the angry eyes out in his pockets. "Hey pumpkin," he said as Alexis jumped in his arms. "What are you still doing up? It's a little passed midnight!"

"Well when I came back from the mall with Jessica, Gram's said you had to leave with Detective Beckett for the case and I couldn't get a hold of you, so I just thought I would stay up and wait for you to say 'goodnight'.

"Oh okay." He smiled at his daughter's devoted words to him. "Speaking of Jessica, how was she? She wasn't to wild was she?"

Alexis smirked. "No. She wasn't wiled. She was very well behaved."

Martha desisted to take in the scene carefully as her son spoke up once more. "Well I'm glad she didn't do anything because I wouldn't want to call Esposito and Ryan to the scene." He earned a laugh from his daughter and a smile from his mother which he didn't see. "But right now, I think you should go to sleep. It's late," he said stealing a look from this watch.

"Alright. I love you dad. Night." As she started to move away from him and to the stairs, she quickly added, "Night Gram!"

She got a "Night" and a "Goodnight, Darling" from her father and grandmother.

After Alexis was securely in her room with the door closed, Martha questioned her son "Richard, are you going to tell me what happened tonight I can tell from you're expression when you walked in something was not right."

"It's not worth knowing," he snapped angrily as those angry eyes appeared on him out from his pocket and copied his daughter but went up to his room instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, a little brawl in the car huh? :) I hope you liked it! :D I also hope that you review! :D That would just make my night! Love you all until the wheels fall off ;)<strong>


	8. The plan

**OMG! I'm SOOO SOOOO SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been caught up in a lot of things. I really hope you guys are still around! Thanks for everyone that reviewed last chapter! :) I want to thank Emz for helping me with this chapter. Emz, you may not be ready to see how you helped but you did! :) I also want to say before you start reading, that Jazzmin's name is so post to be spelled like that :D Allll right! Here is chapter 8! **

* * *

><p>Ryan's apartment<p>

"Esposito called me last night after you went to bed," Kevin said to his fiancé.

"Oh anything I should know about?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah. They found a body next to the phone."

"Oh," she said in a sad voice. She was about to say something else but Ryan talked first.

"They also found a note addressed to me." He saw Jenny's eyes widen. "It said things like; I failed again to catch him and to keep my loved one close because things may not be always as it seems.

"Oh, Kevin. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head." It's not your fault. I just- I want you to stay next to the body guard once he gets here. Jerry got away 10 times before. He can get away with it again."

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "I'll be fine."

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

The couple looked at the door then Ryan started for it and opened the door. Standing on the other side was a buff dark skinned guy. Ryan guessed he was around 35-ish years old. "My name is Demarco Goodnight." He also has a deep voice. "I'm the body guard."

"Great!" Exclaimed Kevin. "I'm Detective Kevin Ryan and this is my fiancé Jenny," he said turning to her. Turning back to Demarco, "I really appreciate this." The buff man just nodded

"I know the both of you."

Ryan nodded with a questing face but brushed it off his shoulder. He turned to look at his blond. "Jenny, remember what I told you." She just nodded. "Okay. I'm going to work."

"Wait, Kevin. I need to tell you something that happened 6 years ago," Jen said desperately.

"Can it wait? If I don't leave now, I'll be late and you **know** how Beckett can be," he replied sweetly.

"Yeah sure."

"You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you."

"I know I will. Have a nice day! I love you."

"Love you too." With that, they gave a quick kiss to their significant other then Ryan nodded to Demarco just before he shut the door behind him.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Morgue

"Hey Lanie," Beckett said right on time at 9 o'clock.

Lanie spun around to look at her best friend. "Hey. Where's Castle?"

Castle was probably home ranting to his daughter about last night. Oh how she hated him sometimes. "Oh uh, I don't know. He never came in."

Lanie didn't think too much about it and turned to Renee. "Again, it was a 3 strand twisted quarter inch rope. Found green and white nylon fibers were imbedded in her skin and once more slanting to the left. No signs of struggle. Poor girl didn't even see it coming till it hit her. That's probably when you heard her scream."

"But it still doesn't make sense. We ran up there right as we heard her scream. There wasn't much time for him to do much."

Lanie chuckled slightly. "Sorry can't help you there. You're the detective."

Kate smiled. "Thanks for the report, Lanie."

"Wait, Kate. Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What did you and Castle fight about? I know he **always** comes in unless he has something to do with Alexis, the books, or has some sort of **fight **with **you**. I didn't hear anything about Alexis, and I'm **positive** we would have heard something about the books from that blabber mouth, so that leaves, wait for it, that leaves **you**. So tell me."

"Lanie this doesn't apply to you," Kate snapped.

"Actually, it does. Kate I'm your best friend! You should tell me things like this!"

"Look, Lanie, I have to go. I have a case I have to solve." And with that, she turned around and marched out the door.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Precinct

Esposito was coming out of the break room and Ryan was sitting at his desk on the phone when Beckett came strolling onto the homicide floor. As Beckett moved to her desk, she heard Esposito shout, "Hey anything new?"

"Nope. Just a bunch of dead ends. You?"

"Yeah we got Kaitlyn and Aaron Myers and Jamison White, who had just got in from a flight, waiting for you guys. Oh! I mean you!"

"Hey, Beckett, where's Castle?" She heard Ryan shout, although he was right next to her, phone still in hand.

Kate shrugged and turned back to Esposito. "Which room?" He pointed in the direction and she was off.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Interview room

Beckett walked into the small interview room and looked at the woman who she guessed to be about 57-65, balling her eyes out leaning on a man to her right that was around her age zone. To the left of the woman was a younger man around 30-35. Kate was guessing he was Jamison. "I'm Detective Beckett. I'm working Renee's case. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The older man of the two spoke next. "I-I'm Aaron, Renee's father. This is my wife Kaitlyn and son-in-law, Jamison." He was obviously torn. You could tell by the look in his hazel eyes. Now Kate knew whom Renee got her eyes from. Definitely not her mother's. They were brown.

Jamison's small voice was very shaky. "I-I haven't seen my wife in-in a week because of wor-k. I knew I shouldn't have left her. It's my entire fault…" A couple of tears slid down her cheek.

"You're right! It is your fault!" Aaron hollered over his wife to his son-in-law. "If you would have been there, this wouldn't have happened!" Beckett let this verbal fight slid since she new you need to get things like this out in the open. She didn't have anyone when her mother died. Her dad was always drunk.

"Just be QUIET!" Kaitlyn screamed over her husband with tears soaking her shirt by now. "This is no one's fault. We did not see this coming so how could we have been prepared?" She turned to Aaron and spoke quieter. "It's Jazzmin all over again. I don't want to remember Renee like we do Jazz." Kaitlyan then turned to Kate who just stared at her.

After Kate came out of her little staring contest, she could finally ask, "I-I-I'm sorry, this is none of my business but, who is Jazzmin?"

Kaitlyn swallowed and took a long shaky breath before answering. "My youngest daughter. She died 12 years ago in a car accident that was planed out…" Poor woman was still crying her eyes out.

Kate just nodded. "Um. About Renee. She was strangled." She saw the girls parents take in a sharp breath. Jamison already knew already knew because Esposito told him over the phone the night before. "We know who killed her, and were trying our best to find him."

"You know who he is?"

Kate nodded solemnly. "Yes. Have you ever heard of a man named Jerry Tyson? He was connected with our other victim. I was wondering maybe he was connected with Renee as well."

Jamison shook his head but Kaitlyn and Aaron nodded. "Yeah," Aaron spoke up shyly. "He was Renee's fiancé 8 years ago."

"What?" Kate and Jamison said at the same time.

"Are you sure? Here's a picture of him.

"That's definitely him! Oh God, he killed my daughter?" Renee's mother said in a hush tone.

"This guy breaks my daughters heart and then kills her? This man is sick! I knew there was something about him that I never liked."

"Can you think of anything that would make them split up? Maybe that could be why he killed her."

"Jerry said that it wasn't what he was looking for. That he needed someone better."

"No one is better then Renee, no one," Jamison announced.

"I knew I heard his name some where recently. Jerry is the serial killer, also the man that killed my daughter."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Mean while- bullpen

"Yo, Castle! Where were you?"

"I had to take car of something," the writer said not looking a t Esposito but his eyes roaming. "Where's Beckett by the way? I need to talk to her," he asked finally.

Ryan answered. "She's with Renee's family in the interview room over there."

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Why? What do you need to talk to her about?"

Castle was silent for a moment then replied, "Oh, just wanted to say 'Hi'."

Under all the noise of shuffling paper and talking, Castle heard Ryan say "Uh huh", and Esposito say "Sure".

"It's true though!" Castle walked over to his chair and sat down.

"We got a lead," announced Beckett as she came out of the interview room.

"What would that be?"

"Castle! You're here!"

"Yeah, I am. What's the lead?"

"Right. It looks like Renee was Jerry's old fiancé."

"That can't be a coincidence," stated Ryan. "Debby was his wife and now Renee was his fiancé? Can this get any stranger?"

Esposito shook his head. "I'm guessing that our 3rd victim would be an Ex-girlfriend."

"That's exactly what I thought," exclaimed Kate.

"But I thought Marcus Gates already tried to kill Donna Galigher for Jerry?" asked Castle.

"Doesn't mean Jerry won't try again himself. Guys put a security detail on her just in case but I also want to check if there was another blond he dated before her." The guys nodded and walked off.

A couple minutes after Beckett and Castle were in their 'assigned seats', they heard Esposito should "Donna's security's heading over to her place now. Their plain close men so she won't notice them."

Beckett nodded. "What about another girlfriend?"

"Nothing," Ryan spoke up. "This guy keeps everything on a 'down low'. There is absolutely no record of him being in any sort of relationship. Only his background, foster care, mother dying. You know…"

"Alright, keep looking. Maybe you can find something." He nodded and clicked away on this computer.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Somewhere in NYC

**"You sure you got this?"** Asked a deep voice into the phone.

"Yes, yes. I'm going to get the job done unlike Marcus Gates, I wont mess this up," Jerry replied back.

**"Okay. Do you think anyone suspects anything?"**

"Did you lead on?"

**"No,"** the deep voiced man replied.

"Then I don't think anyone suspects anything."

**"Good. When is this going down?"**

"Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think that is and whats "going down"? Wait to find out! I'm trying to write faster! I really hope you liked it! You wanna press that little button down there? :) Until the Wheels fall off!<br>**


	9. Coming to an End

**I am beyond sorry for not up loading faster. I just didn't have the motivation to write, but have no fear! I finally got to put up this chapter! Something sad that I do have to say though. This is the last chapter! :( It is finished so don't worry. You do not know how happy I am for the turnout of this story! :D I would like to thank_ EmilyAnn003, Castlecrazy1, A.R Claire, Gloriajv, Tammy D, CastleFreak96x, _and everyone else who read this story. I truly am thankful. :) Anyway, I'm going to let you read it now! This is the longest chapter! I really hope you guys review! :D Thanks again! _  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Precinct<p>

"Hey, Honeymilk, Iceposito," Castle called out from the elevator. "Are you guys busy?"

"Not at the second," Ryan replied just a bit angrily from his old nickname. "Just got finished going through Debby, Renee and Jerry's back ground. Again. Nothing. Again." Castle nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you guy's wan-"

"No no no, Castle. They," Beckett pointed to the guys. "have work to do." Beckett turned to face her 'big brother'. "Esposito, you said when we found Debby, her desk was trashed."

"Yeah."

"I want you guys to find out what Jerry was looking for. If it was drugs, I wanna know. If Debby was cheating or filing for a divorce, I want to know. Start by heading over to her place."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Debby's apartment

As Esposito unlocked the door to Debby's apartment, Ryan spoke up jokingly. "Nice of Mr. Cramer to let us in. I don't think her liked us very well the first time we interviewed him."

"He wouldn't have had a choice. We would have put him in what Castle calls it, "animal lockup."

"Ehh. We could have slipped through the window," Ryan smiled.

"Not when were 5 stories high," Esposito said as he dropped the smile.

"Come on man, don't you have a funny bone in your body?"

"Sorry, I just- this is a hard case. We **need **to find him, Ryan," Esposito murmured as they entered Debby's office.

"I know, bro. Wow! Jerry really did a number in this place."

"Sure did. What do you think he was up to?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we can find it."

After a couple minutes of searching files, draws, cabinets, and what ever else they could search, Esposito spotted something. Around the time that Debby and Jerry got married she was regularly going over someone's house. They only have an address of an unknown person. Was she cheating? Was that the reason why they got the divorce?

AT the same time, Ryan also found a sticky note saying

**Renee White**

**5:30 PM**** 8/22**

**Cell # 718-546-3992**

"Whoa. Yo, Esposito. Renee and Debby met up a little over 5 hours before Debby was murdered."

"Wonder what they talked about."

"Jerry?"

"Maybe. Could they have interacted with Jerry's Ex-girlfriend?"

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Precinct

Castle was pouring a cup of freshly brewed coffee for Beckett and himself in the break room while Beckett was out in the Bullpen going over the two victims phone records to see if they had a connection.

Nothing… **Yet.**

Castle walked out of the break room with two mugs in hands. The cup in this right hand was his since he already took a sip out of it. It was a black cup with red block letters spelling out "Writer". On the other side of the cup, there was a picture of him. The one that was on the back of his books. Under the picture was his name in tiny red letters.

Beckett's cup was in his left hand. Wasn't as decorated as Castle's mug was, but that didn't bother her. It was just a plain old white cup with "NYPD" in black, bold letters.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," replied Kate while taking the cup.

Castle sat down in the chair that Beckett once rigged to fall apart once he sat in it, but nothing happened this time. "I'm sorry for what I did last night."

Beckett looked up from her phone records biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "It's just that it's not my ost favorite topic to talk about and-"

"Kate stop. You just did what you thought was right."

"I didn't have to yell at you!"

"You do it all the time!" Castle protested.

"That's because you make me angry sometimes."

"Well sorry for past and **future** times. Wait! You said sometimes!" He said smiling. "What about the other remaining times? What do I make you feel like?" he asked gazing right into her hazel eyes.

About 2 or 3 seconds went by, then she snapped out of it. "What?"

"Uhh..."

Totally dropping the subject she spoke up. "The other night, you were right. I had a nightmare. Ever since Montgomery's death, they have been coming to me. All of them different but the same in a way." She looked down. "You'd get shot, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie. Everyone one I love would just die right in front of me. And the weird part is, is that my mom was always there standing in the crowd." She looked up as a tear slid down her cheek not caring that they were in the precinct and Castle was in awe.

"I'm so sorry Beckett. I didn't mean to..."

She just shook her head. "No it's okay,"

After a few seconds Rick asked, "Kate, do you remember anything from right after you were shot?"

"You know?" she said with her forehead crinkled. "I never really thought about it."

"You should," he suggested. "Things would make sense.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

_Saved by the bell_, she thought. _I do not like this silence_. She quickly grabbed her phone. "Beckett."

**"It's Esposito. We got something."** he told her everything they found and said they were in the car on their way to the precinct.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

"Kevin is that you?" Jenny asked as she heard a door open and close. She got suspicious when she didn't hear a reply. "Kevin?" As she walked out of her upstairs bed room she was startled by Demarco. "Oh! Demarco," she sighed in relief. "You s-" As if out of no where, Jerry Tyson popped up behind the deep voiced man, Demarco. "Jerry..."

"Now's the 'Ex-girlfriend' portion of the week." Jerry grinned widely then dropped it into a frown. "I really thought your fiancé would have figured my note out faster," he said walking around Demarco and towards Jenny. "But I guess not! That's a gain on my side!" He beamed happily. "But for poor Kevin, It's a loss, or is it?" Jerry was about 3 feet away from Jenny.

"You…" Jenny started slowly. "I knew I heard that name some where. At Remy's, and that note… You look different then you did 6 years ago."

Jerry wasn't listening. He was to busy planning what he was doing next. "You know what I think I'm going to do?" He asked turning towards Jenny and putting his right hand into his coat pocket. "I think I'm going to change it up a bit since you** are** the fiancé of one of the detectives on **my** case. I just love saying "my case". Makes me feel like it's important enough. Sorry…" he said shaking his head, "So I think I'm going to strangle you first," he said planning it out once more. "Then maybe I'll hang you just so they know I'm **not** playing around," Jerry said smiling once again.

Jenny was looking around the room nervously for a way to escape, but Jerry was about a foot or two away from her now. There was no way out.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Precinct

The team was gathering up their things when Ryan spoke up. "I'm really worried about Jenny."

"Why? She has the security on her right?"

"Yeah she does. Becket, do you think I'm being paranoid about all this?"

"No!" she replied. "I think you're just worried about the person you love."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Ryan's car

"Hmm. I wonder what Jenny was going to tell me this morning. 6 years ago? Well I'll ask her when I get home. What I want to know id who Jerry's Ex-girlfriend was and why Jerry was targeting me and Jenny…"

_Wait! No, no, no! _He thought. _Her and Jenny?_ "The letter addressed to me," he thought aloud. "' Keep your loved one close,'" he repeated. "That's obviously Jenny. Then it said 'Things may not be always as they seem'. What could that mean? The only people that are with her are me and Demarco. Wait! Doesn't Jerry use partners? Oh my God! Demarco!" By this time, Ryan was racing down the street in his Crown Vic. "Oh, I hope they don't try anything tonight!" Thank goodness he was going to be home soon!

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Ryan's apartment; bed room

Jerry took his hand out of his pocket and was holding a light green rope which was about a foot and a half long, all while grinning. "You know, Jenny. Wow! I haven't said that name in a while. Anyway, you put this on your self by dumping me 6 years ago."

"It's because it wasn't what I was looking for at the time."

"But yet you end up with Detective Ryan a year later."

"What about the other girls? Did they **dump** you too?" Jenny questioned.

Jerry smiled. "Nope. Just you."

"Then why did you kill them?"

"They were just there," the 3xk confessed like it's nothing. "I figured where's the harm in 2 more?" He walked back and forth in front of Jenny. "You were the real one I wanted to get."

"Why?"

"Because, you broke my heart. Anyway, I'm not getting into all the mushy stuff," he announced while walking towards Jenny with the rope still in hand. "Now for the real reason why I c-"

"Jenny?" Ryan shouted.

Jerry quickly pulled out a gun and put it to Jenny's temple. "You say one word," he whispered. "And you won't be able to say anything again."

The damsel in distress just nodded. "Jenny?" The 3 heard again with thumping noise's not to far behind. From where Jenny was standing, she could see the door which Demarco was "protecting", which led to the stairs. All of a sudden, Kevin was in view. She looked at him with sad, scared eyes, all while the gun still pressed up against her head. "Jenny," Kevin whispered.

Demarco stood firmly at the entry way. "Demarco…" Jerry spoke in a way a parent would speak to their child. "Don't be silly, let our 'guest' in!" The buff man moved to the side to grant Kevin entry. He walked slowly and stopped a few feet from the murderer and his fiancé. He knew better then to run up and try to save her right then and there. They both could die.

Ryan put his hand on his gun holster. "Put **my **gun down Jerry. There's no need to do this."

"Ahh." Jerry smiled while pressing the gun harder which made Jenny wince. "I see you noticed."

"And let me guess," Kevin started. "You got passes security in the front lobby by using **my** badge?"

Jerry smiled bigger, if that was possible. "Aren't you a smart cookie? I new it would come in handy." Ryan took a step closer hand still resting on his gun. "You take another step, and Jenny gets a bullet in her brain and she'd die instantly." Kevin dared and took another small step. "Don't try me, Detective," Jerry growled.

"No. You got that ass on backwards, boy. You don't try me." Then a shot rang through the ears of 3 people. Kevin thankfully ducked behind the bed. He still didn't know if it was Jenny that got shot. He peeked his head up from where he was positioned on the floor. Jenny was still standing, no blood, but was wide eyed staring towards the door. Ryan twisted his head to see where she was looking. Lying in the floor was Demarco gasping for air. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see tell where Demarco was hit but he **could **see a shadow getting bigger. Kevin peered over the side and saw Jerry now again holding the gun against Jenny's temple, but all he could see was the view from there backs.

"Detective Ryan, come out, come out, where ever you are!"

_Now or never…_ He thought just as he saw Jerry put his gun down and picked up the nylon rope backs still facing him. Kevin got up quickly and quietly and pulled his gun out of the holster and pressed it up against Jerry's back. He could tell Jerry took in a sharp breath. "Tell me Jerry. **How close to death, do you want to get?** Hmm?" Kevin had a smug grin on his face like he was about to shoot the man in front of him in pure happiness any second now but he new that would be no good for him **or **Jenny. Jerry let go of the poor woman and she ran strait to the phone next to the bed and dialed '9-1-1'. Kevin lowered his gun and put it back where it belongs but swapped them for his hand cuffs. Nothing was said between the two except when Ryan read him his Miranda rights as he slapped on the cuffs. "Jerry Tyson, you are under arrest for the murder of Debby Mahoney, Renee White, and 8 other woman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the quart of law. You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish."

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

Old Haunt

Later that night, the 6 of them (Beckett, Castle, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, and Jenny) were all at the Old Haunt getting a few drinks after the day they had, but the two people that really needed it were Jenny and Kevin. The night wasn't all somber and listless though. They were celebrating that they finally caught this guy after 4 years. Of course they had their moment of silence for Montgomery since he was the lead Detective on the 3xk case. Everyone asked Ryan so many times how he thought about everything and how he took Jerry down and he was more then happy to oblige.

"Okay, okay, enough of you," Esposito said to his partner. Instead he turned to Jenny and said, "So tell me how you and Jerry started dating."

"Well…" she started.

Later on that night, Kate dragged Rick off to a booth so that no one could hear them. Castle slid in first, then Beckett followed. "So I took your advice and thought about what happened after I was shot. And… I remember what you said." Castle's eye brows shot up.

The 4 of them who were back at the bar were wondering what was going on. Lanie nudged her boyfriend. "Can you tell what she said?"

"No! I don't read lips!" She sighed in disappointment.

Castle stared at his partner. "And… and what did I say?"

"You said that you… loved me. Is that true?" She looked right up into his blue eyes.

He couldn't lie to her. "Yeah…"

"Even now?" She questioned.

"Even now." She smiled. "What?" he asked as he looked confused.

"I just want to say, ditto."

As the 4 back at the bar saw Beckett and Castle start to clime out of the booth, they turned around acting as if nothing happened. As the Detective and Writer sat down the 4 turned towards them trying to wipe smirks off their face's but failing epically. Lanie was the one to speak up. "So, everything okay?"

Kate, taking the straw out of her mouth, grinned back and replied, "Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't kill Jenny or Ryan! I'm not that mean! And how could I not put Castle and Beckett together after everything they been through? :) I really hope you liked it! If you want you can P.M. me about a story you may want! :) I just wont write Slash or M rated stuff. Sorry guys.<br>**

** I hope you take some time to review. :) I really want to know what you guys think! :D I worked hard! I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/read the story! Just love you guys! :D Until next time my fellow friends!  
><strong>


End file.
